


Movie Night

by whoheyitsme



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, Movie Night, idk its just some cute blusey fluff i have nothing else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoheyitsme/pseuds/whoheyitsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue and Gansey watch The Avengers and Blue is a total dork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit longer than originally intended but there it is. I haven't written for so long it feels good to get back into practice. This is just supper fluffy and cute here you go. I have so many other ideas for this fandom so lets see what comes out of it. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes I did my best.   
> **  
> [my tumblr](http://dexus-ex-machina.tumblr.com)**

“Shush shush,” Blue said as she slapped Gansey knee “It's starting.” On the TV in front of them the opening credits to The Avengers played on the screen.

“I can't believe you've never seen this movie before, it's practically a modern classic.” Blue settled herself further into the couch and stared intently at the screen. 

“Well some of us have better things to do.” Gansey said in defense. 

“Like what, searching for ancient dead kings? Sounds positively thrilling to me.”

“I'll have you know-” but Gansey cut off when he realized that Blue was no longer paying attention to him but instead had turned her attention back to the screen. She was so absorbed watching Nick Fury's conversation with Hawkeye that she haven't even notice he had responded. Gansey leaned back and put his hands behind his head, regarding Blue and the screen in front of them. If he was being honest with himself, he was more interested in Blue’s responses than what was happening on the screen. He cracked a small smile at Blue quoting the lines of the movie before they happened. There was a large crash and bang on the screen and Blue turned to face him, smiling wide with amazement. 

“Did you see that!” she asked excitedly “That's Loki,” she pointed to the man on the TV, “He's a bit of an asshole but a good villain.” 

Gansey mentality shooting himself before responding to Blue, “He looks quite interesting.”

“Well duh,” Blue responded. He continued to watch her responses instead of the movie itself. “Hey, are you even paying attention,” Blue waved her hand in front of his face “if you're not going to watch the movie I'm going to turn it off and go, I've got school in the morning you know, not all of us can be rich layabouts.”

“I'm sorry I'll try to pay better attention.” he apologized. 

Blue threw herself back into the cushions and fixedly stared back at the movie. Gansey and Blue watched the movie in silence only punctuated by Blue’s running dialogue. They finished the movie and Blue went home but Gansey stayed on the couch; despite having sat through the entire movie, he still had no idea what it was about, his attention was focused elsewhere. He'd probably have to rematch it he thought, but it was worth it.


End file.
